


Про музыку, путешествия и хищников

by thett



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Горе мистера Трупа</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про музыку, путешествия и хищников

**Author's Note:**

> история возникновения бренда ConceptCT  
> http://savepic.org/7974480.jpg  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/8ckQRQRRf0  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/855757RRRp

Мистер Айтор Труп был предприимчивым и удачливым молодым человеком. В свои тридцать с небольшим он успел достигнуть относительной славы, безотносительного успеха и примерного понимания, чем хочет заниматься дальше, а это дорогого стоит. Ему выдалось поработать с марками, которые определили его стиль, когда он был юнцом, стать напарником и коллегой великих дизайнеров. Айтор шил для английской сборной и снимал видео для Албарна.  
Он черпал вдохновение во всем: в футболе, в путешествиях, в музыке, в окружающем мире и в микрокосме человеческого тела. Особенно мужского – ведь Айтор был мужчиной, и все, что было подобно ему, вызывало в нем восхищение. В своих коллекциях Айтор воспевал широкие плечи и худые лодыжки, длинные ноги и изящные уши. Короче говоря, Айтор воспевал Сержио Пиццорно.  
В этом не было ничего удивительного, ведь Сержио заключал в себе все то, что Айтор находил красивым и вдохновляющим. Он был футболистом (несмотря на то, что был музыкантом), он много путешествовал (потому что он был музыкантом), он был музыкантом и писал волшебную музыку, он был похож на опасного зверя. На опасного зверя в человеческом обличье. Его длинные светлые руки были всегда обвешаны фенечками и ремешками.  
Идея сделать эксклюзивные украшения для Сержио оформилась не сразу. Она прошла много стадий: Айтор снимал «Man of simple pleasures», шил «New object research» и придумывал костюмы для шоу. Откровение явилось ему во время обсуждения раскадровки «Bow» - Сержио желал показать последовательный процесс облачения в мотоциклетную броню, Айтор же настаивал на разоблачении. Это было очевидно, две линии с одинаковым ходом времени выглядели бы слишком скучно. Инверсия сохраняла место для интриги, и – Айтор всплеснул руками – позволяла отдельным кадром пройтись по беззащитному Сержио в финале, создавая контраст маскулинной фигуры мотоциклиста и хрупкости мужской души...  
\- Вот дает, - после долгой паузы восхитился Мейган, - интересно, все выпускники Колледжа Искусств такие пидоры?  
\- Тонко чувствующие личности, - поправил его Сержио и нежно улыбнулся. За эту улыбку Айтор простил ему и присутствие Мейгана на обсуждении, и грубую шпильку.  
\- Нет, не все. Только избранные. У них было отдельное гетто в столовке. Мне не довелось пообщаться, - парировал Айтор.  
Сидя над раскадровкой, он вдохновенно рисовал планы. Лицо Сержио - крупно, съемка на маленькой глубине резкости. Фокус на ресницы, дальние пряди волос размыты. Общий план, когда он снимает цветастую майку, пара крупных на деталях. Особенно здорово будут смотреться его руки: широкие ладони, обнаженные запястья, а дальше – глухая черная форма.  
Замечтавшись, Айтор до утра набрасывал эскизы браслетов, а на следующий день пошел и отдал их мастерице, которая за пару недель собрала прототипы. В эти две недели Айтор летал и чуть ли не пел от счастья: наконец-то он сможет сделать что-то, что Сержио сможет носить не снимая, что будет искренне любить. От этой мысли на душе было тепло.  
Акция закончилась полным провалом. Была ли неправильной задумка или все испортило воплощение, но ни один из двадцати прототипов и близко не подошел к тому лаконичному стилю, который для себя избрал Сержио. Айтор был стреляным воробьем, он знал, что великие дела не делаются в один присест, что для создания успешного объекта требуются месяцы упорного труда. Айтор умел и любил трудиться, но тем вечером он сдался и пошел в бар.  
Пути судьбы неисповедимы. За стойкой ему встретился давний знакомец по гейскому гетто Колледжа, скрасивший Айтору не один вечер (в разговоре с группой Айтор слукавил – пообщаться ему довелось, и даже ближе, чем могли вообразить на подбор традиционные участники Касабиан). Конкретно этот представитель гетто щеголял высоким ростом, темным каре непослушных волос и загребущими лапами – словом, был близок к идеалу настолько, насколько Айтор был от него далек. Они провели приятную ночь, но к рассвету Айтор предсказуемо разнюнился и пожаловался на творческие неудачи. У краткого романчика с однокурсником имелся веский плюс: Айтор нашел благодарного оппонента для разговора об искусстве.  
\- Ну ты что вообще, - удивился собеседник (как же его звали? Паоло или Пьеро?), дефилируя в простыне по студии, - кто так делает. Ты ведь модный, знаешь как надо.  
\- Как надо? – потер слезящиеся глаза Айтор.  
\- Надо, чтобы простенько, - растолковывал Пьеро, кажется, все-таки Пьеро, - без брутальности. На грани с унисексиком.  
\- Каким, на хуй, унисексиком? Я для мужиков делаю.  
\- Сейчас мужики копируют баб, а бабы – мужиков. Хочешь быть в тренде, делай универсальные цацки. И простые.  
\- И побольше леопардика, - не удержался Айтор.  
\- Это можно, - одобрил Пьеро, - завари мне кофе, на работу пора. Ты богема, а простые английские дизайнеры вкалывают на фабриках.  
Айтор вкалывал так, что не снилось и фабрикам, но все вместе – алкогольный делириум, неизбывная тоска и родной, будто происходящий в стенах альма-матер диалог – спровоцировало в голове химическую реакцию, результатом которой стала новая линейка украшений. Айтор едва ли смог бы вспомнить, что с чем мешал и в какой последовательности, но, проспавшись, обнаружил вокруг раскиданные ювелирные каталоги и пачку фотографий крупных кошачьих в браузере. На столе под семейниками от Джейкобса (запустить собственную линию белья было все недосуг) и двухдневной футболкой нашлись изрисованные листочки и плетеные ремешочки. Новая идея Айтора была проста как труп: он собирался нанизать на кожаную тесьму голову пантеры и назвать это искусством.  
Тестовые экземпляры пришли к нему накануне съемки «Bow». Оператор приклеился к камере, Айтор рулил процессом, Сержио по сто раз снимал и надевал щиток. Айтор окидывал его запястья собственническим взглядом, и сердце пело: это было именно то, что нужно. Голова пантеры – ведь Сержио был сам как пантера, стройный и длинный, черный и опасный. Творение Айтора должно было увенчать руки великого музыканта.  
«Нас вдохновляют музыка, путешествия и хищники», - набивал Айтор рекламный слоган. Он завел аккаунты в инстаграме и фейсбуке, а новый бренд без особых ухищрений окрестил «ConceptCT». «Простенько», - звенел в ушах голос нежданного помощника Пьеро. «И со вкусом», - отвечал ему Айтор и постил фотки, набиравшие сотни лайков – и это еще до официального запуска!  
У проекта были сроки, производство и бухгалтер, но не было автора. Айтор не стал подписываться: идея анонимности витала в воздухе. Он отговаривался тем, что ставит эксперимент, что хочет раскрутить бизнес с нуля, не пользуясь своим именем. Жалкие отмазки! Главной причиной того, что Айтор не трубил о своем проекте на каждом углу, было по-школьному наивное желание сделать сюрприз его музе, его вдохновителю – Сержио Пиццорно.  
Муза и вдохновитель уставал на гастролях и не отвечал на смс. Раз в неделю, дай Бог, Айтор получал от него короткие известия: «мы в Риме», «в Брюсселе», «в Кардиффе». Тур 48:13 был в разгаре. Признаться, Айтор скучал по тем временам, когда Сержио писал и сводил альбом – тогда он запросто мог забежать в лондонскую студию и пропустить по кружке пива под разговор о постмодернизме.  
Новое происшествие настигло его, когда Айтор уже был уверен в успехе. Туманным осенним утром ему позвонил начальник цеха и неприятным голосом попросил приехать. Часом позже Айтор потерянно взирал на россыпь располовиненных бусин. Из-за брака формы партия кошачьих голов оказалась лишена нижней челюсти – и возможности быть надетой на уже готовые ремешки.  
\- Мы компенсируем убытки, - непрерывным фоном извинялся начальник, - но выпуск продукции придется отложить. Необходимо найти нового поставщика, скорректировать технологию, изготовить формы...  
На идее рождественского подарка – изящного и дорогого, как все, что делал Айтор – пришлось поставить крест. Целую неделю недоделки мозолили ему глаза, пока мастерица-ювелир не попросила их для собственных изысканий. Поколебавшись, Айтор отсыпал ей горсть бусин и не пожалел: в лучших традициях простоты и унисекса мастерица припаяла головы пантер к широким кольцам и изобрела второй вид продукции «ConceptCT».  
Задвинув подальше ревность и жадность, Айтор отписал ей тридцать пять процентов прибыли и запостил фотку колец в инстаграм. Бракованная партия оказалась золотым дном: на фирму тут же посыпались заказы. Разбалованные лондонские денди обоих полов жаждали новой эстетики, и Айтор им ее предоставил. Поразмыслив, Айтор нашел задержку своевременной - оторвать Сержио от радостей и горестей тура не смогла бы и собственная жена, а Айтор хотел произвести фурор.  
Весна и лето прошли в хлопотах. Касабиан пылили по дорогам Америки, Европы и Восточной Европы. Айтор подписывал контракты и расширял ассортимент. С учетом спроса он мог позволить себе модное розовое золото. Пересмотрев сотни образцов, он добавил в линейку ремешки из белой и оранжевой кожи. Процесс раскрутки был увлекательным как никогда – Айтор с удовольствием околачивался на производстве, делая промо-фото из-за плеча шлифовальщицы, забирал домой десятки готовых браслетов и любовался тем, как они смотрятся на руке. Даже на его широком запястье ремешки смотрелись уместно и роскошно – но, конечно же, не так, как они пригрелись бы на руке Сержио.  
То, что случилось дальше, было для Айтора неожиданностью. Рука, которую он на секунду перестал ассоциировать с собой, расстегнула брюки и принялась дрочить. Пока Айтор пытался сообразить, что происходит, вселившийся в руку образ великого футболиста и музыканта довел Айтора до быстрой и бурной разрядки. «Вот оно как», - подумал Айтор, разлепляя веки и вытирая слезы.  
Айтор понял, что влюблен.  
Этому чувству было много лет. Айтор принимал его за восхищение, вдохновение и дружбу – и оно было и восхищением, и вдохновением, и дружбой, но в то же время было чем-то большим. Сержио был музой, главной моделью и единственным адресатом тех прекрасных вещей, которые Айтор сотворил для группы Касабиан. Это было ошеломляюще.  
«Мы едем в Москву на поезде. Здесь очень романтично», - прозвенел телефон смской. Айтор перечитал ее пять раз, а потом уснул, представляя, как убаюкивающе стучат колеса в купе Сержио Пиццорно.  
Наутро Айтор понял, что браслеты больше не актуальны. Случайности сложились в стройную прямую линию: брак производства, порыв вдохновения, неизбежность вечности - Айтору следовало подарить Сержио не больше и не меньше, чем кольцо. Айтор терзался вопросом о размере, но в процессе раскопок обнаружил пару перстней, забытых Сержио во время предыдущих визитов. Айтор придирчиво выбрал самое гладкое и звонкое кольцо с пантерой и приготовился ждать.  
Последние дни ощущались как камень на шее. Официальный релиз состоялся, и украшения почтовыми посылками направились к адресатам. Ушедший в глубокий минус баланс выправлялся обнадеживающими темпами, и Айтор даже задумался об открытии собственного бутика. По привычке не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, он занялся подбором помещения – и почти проворонил момент, когда самолет из Цюриха приземлился в Лондоне.  
Встреча состоялась месяцем позже и была далека от совершенства. Из глаз Сержио еще не выветрилась лихорадка тура, он каждую минуту подскакивал на месте и принимался писать что-то в мобильнике. «Жена соскучилась», - грустно подумал Айтор. Против жены у него не было шансов. Набравшись смелости – или осознав, что другого момента не будет – Айтор выложил на стол рядом с пивной кружкой фирменную коробочку.  
\- Кольцо, - обрадовался Сержио, - пиздатое кольцо, спасибо, у меня сто лет не было ничего нового. Буду носить не снимая.  
И тут же убрал кольцо обратно в коробку. Это было поражение – но не совсем, Айтор еще держался.  
\- Спасибо, братан, - Сержио прочувствованно хлопнул Айтора по плечу, и сил держаться не осталось – Айтор ощутил, как слезы обжигают веки, - хочешь сходить со мной, мелким и Эми на выставку Майкла Розена?  
Айтор ответил вежливым отказом, и вместо него на выставку пошел Ноэль Филдинг. Это было уже неважно: Айтора поглотили запой и депрессия. Что ему нужно было сделать, чтобы на него обратили внимание – переехать в Лестер, научиться жарить барбекю, отказаться от сотрудничества с Касабиан?  
«Сменить пол», - ехидно посоветовал внутренний голос, но и это было неправдой.  
Последний удар его безумной мечте нанес не кто иной, как Том Мейган, заноза в заднице и вечная помеха на пути великого искусства. Спустя несколько дней, стоило Айтору смириться с утратой и выползти на свет, – ответа на экзистенциальные вопросы на дне бутылки Айтор так и не сыскал, – как он нос к носу столкнулся с Мейганом в лондонском бутике «Burberry».  
Отдельной статьей претензий Айтора к бессменному солисту было то, что за всю историю их сосуществования Мейган ни разу не надел вещи, пошитой Айтором. За исключением скелетного костюма, конечно. Он полагался на свой безупречный вкус, необразованный мужлан, не окончивший даже колледжа...  
\- Привет, - лучезарно улыбнулся необразованный мужлан и помахал перед лицом Айтора рукой, на пальце которой как влитое сидело серебряное кольцо с пантерой.  
\- Клевое кольцо, - каркнул Айтор, - а ты здесь какими судьбами?  
\- Прибарахлился, - подмигнул ему Том, - ощущаю нехватку шоппинга. Хочешь прошвырнуться вместе?  
И они прошвырнулись. Закончилась прогулка в студии Айтора - уже после того, как Айтор объяснил ему, кто является автором колечка и основателем бренда. Том был впечатлен.  
\- Сержу оно велико, - рассказывал Мейган, теребя высокий ворот свитера и опрокидывая в себя лагер, - и он передал его мне. На ответственное хранение. Ага.  
Под воротником на шее явственно мелькали засосы. Синяки под глазами Тома свидетельствовали о длительном недосыпе – не одна ночь, не две. В довершение всего, кольцо он носил на безымянном пальце. Картина была ясна.  
\- Вот я и подумал, ну их к черту, все равно они мне надоели, - соловьем разливался Том, - отдам на благотворительность, а себе новые куплю. Хочешь посмотреть? Ты ж дизайнер.  
\- В другой раз, - примерка пиджаков Айтора точно не интересовала, - разреши мне сделать пару фоток. Для пиара.  
\- Пиар – это святое, - согласился Мейган и попытался стереть с лица счастливую улыбку, которая появляется после качественной ебли (и у Айтора не было сомнений, с кем).  
Негнущимися пальцами Айтор нажимал на экран айфона. Мейган поджал губы и стал неуловимо-жалобным. Предательское кольцо выглядело столь очевидно обручальным, что Айтор поймал себя на сочувствии. Не только Мейгану, им обоим.  
\- Но если честно, - стоило Айтору убрать мобильник в карман, как Том преобразился – глотнул пива и наклонился поближе, доверительно обшаривая взглядом закаменевшее лицо, - ебал я тот пиар. Мы сами всего добились. И ты добился. Сечешь?  
\- Секу, - сказал Айтор.  
\- Выпьем за дружбу, - сказал Том.  
И они выпили.  
Ту ночь он провел на фабрике с лучшими своими друзьями – бутылкой виски и косяком. Все это время счастливому воссоединению любящих сердец творца и музы мешала не мифическая супруга, а мистер Том «он мне как брат», «лучший друг» и «в туре мы спим в одной кровати, чтобы не переплачивать за два номера» Мейган.  
Но мистер Айтор Труп не для того добился успеха, чтобы теперь сдаться. А еще он был предприимчивым и творческим – и арт-директором группы Касабиан, между прочим. Потому-то Айтор, сглотнув злые слезы, запостил в свой анонимный выпестованный инстаграм фотографию Тома Мейгана с кольцом-пантерой на безымянном пальце, а потом запостил лучшую фотографию Тома и Сержио из сета с розовой пудрой (совет да любовь), а потом подумал, что есть еще одна ниша, которую он не занял.  
Внизу в зале работала ночная смена. Ювелиры обтачивали и шлифовали кольца и детали для браслетов. Айтор набрал номер, который отпечатался в памяти с колледжских времен – до чего же ненужные вещи иногда знает голова.  
\- Пьеро? Это Труп. Нужно сделать линейку обручальных колец для геев. Премиум-сегмент, никакого унисекса, суровые пидорские кольца. Один не справлюсь, хочешь в долю?  
\- Кольца для геев – это дело, - одобрил Пьеро, - только меня зовут Просперо. Но ты можешь звать меня Пьеро. Если разрешишь мне звать тебя по имени, мистер Труп.


End file.
